


Thank God It’s Christmas

by Popstar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Joe’s a meddler and we love him for it, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: The boys have a small get-together in London before Christmas at Gwil’s flat. Joe insists on a mistletoe.





	Thank God It’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, I’m starting to get into the Christmas spirit and I got attacked by a little plot bunny that I quickly had to type down on my phone. I still haven’t forgotten my other fic, but I needed to get this one out. I hope you like a bit of Christmas fluff <3
> 
> Again, [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world for doing a quick beta. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.
> 
> The title is shamelessly nicked from Queen.

Ben watches in amusement as Joe prances around the room, putting up decorations after decorations while Gwilym has a pained look on his face. “Joseph,” he says, his voice calm and dangerously quiet. “I didn’t know you were quite this... Christmassy?

 

Joe snickers happily. “Oh, you have _no_ idea. But I’m holding back on your behalf.”

 

“Are you now.”

 

Ben grins a little more at Gwil’s obvious distress about all of the Christmas decorations and how he simply doesn’t seem amused.

 

“Ben likes it!” Joe points out and wiggles his hand in Ben’s general direction.

 

“Oh no. Don’t get me involved.” Ben holds up his hands and laughs. “I’m just amused about this.” He gestures between the two of them.

 

“Seriously, everyone either loves Christmas decorations or they’re a total grinch,” Joe says and waggles his eyebrows. “Trust me.”

 

“Not everyone who doesn’t share your  adoration for Christmas decorations and knick-knacks is automatically a grinch, they might just be normal unlike you,” Gwil points out and rolls his eyes. “And besides, it’s supposed to be a get-together, not... what’s that?”

 

“That, my friend, is a mistletoe,” Joe sing-songs and grins even more.

 

“Oh my god, your face.” Ben laughs out loud, almost keeling over on the couch. Gwilym looks everything but amused. In fact, he looks like he’s trying pretty hard to pull himself together for Joe’s sake.

 

He ignores Ben’s laughter and turns his attention back to Joe. “ _Where_ exactly do you plan on putting that?”

 

“Good question, actually. Maybe the hallway. Or the kitchen. The kitchen’s always a nice place for people to meet up. Or your bedroom door.” Joe waggles his eyebrows and shoots an amused glance in Gwil’s direction.

 

“No. Absolutely not.”

 

“Then you’d get a good-night-kiss. You shouldn’t pretend to be so offended. Maybe it’ll be good,” Joe remarks and then makes his way out of the living room, mistletoe in hand.

 

Ben snickers some more and nudges Gwil. “Let him have his fun.”

 

“I do. I am letting him have his fun. That’s my “I’m supportive of my friends”-face.” Gwil gives Ben a look that sends him into another giggle-fit.

 

“I can see that,” he tells him cheerfully, still more than amused about Gwil and Joe’s little show. “It’ll be great. Just wait and see.” He reaches over to pat Gwil’s shoulder supportively and then squeezes his upper arm gently.

 

“I’ll need alcohol to survive the night,” Gwil remarks and sighs dramatically.

 

As if on cue Joe calls out from somewhere “Can somebody put the eggnog into the fridge?”

 

Ben raises his eyebrows at Gwil and flashes him a brilliant smile. “You’ll have fun.”

 

 

—

 

 

As it turns out, Gwil _does_ have fun. He drinks a little too much eggnog but other than that he’s the perfect host, even though it’s mostly Joe who prances around and entertains the guests. Gwil is also a little more handsy than Ben is used to. Not that he minds. He loves it when Gwil touches him a little more than necessary and he enjoys every second of it.

 

It might be the eggnog, it might be the beer or the wine - Ben isn’t quite sure what they were having - but they’re all having a great time, even the grinchiest grinches of them all.

 

A few people actually end up standing under the mistletoe, all of them laughing about it and pecking the other person happily. No one ends up being a party pooper and everyone plays along, leaving Joe more than happy that it’s so well received and even Gwil laughs along with it when he’s got to kiss Rami under the mistletoe.

 

It’s late by the time the last people finally leave, making Ben the last guest at Gwil’s flat since Joe stays with him anyway during his days in London. Ben ends up being roped into staying to help with the clean-up, even though he’s a little drunk off his head and would like nothing more than to curl up in his own bed and sleep it off. 

 

Eventually though everything is cleaned up and Joe yawns wholeheartedly. “I think it’s time for bed,” he decides and rubs over the back of his neck.

 

Instinctively Ben yawns as well. “Yeah, it is,” he agrees and nods before he runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s late and I’m drunk.”

 

“Yes, it is. And yes, you are,” Gwil agrees and wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders, hugging him close. “Thanks for your help though. It was fun.”

 

“Even with all the Christmas decorations?” Joe asks and waggles his eyebrows.

 

“Yes, even with all the Christmas decorations,” Gwil replies and laughs, hugging Ben a little closer to his side. “Let me bring you to the door, Ben.”

 

“G’night then,” Joe tells him and pulls Ben out of Gwil’s arms to wrap him up in a tight hug, patting his back. “My flight tomorrow is so early, you’ll still be asleep then.”

 

“Get home safely and Merry Christmas,” Ben tells him and squeezes him against his chest for a moment. “It was fun, thanks for the party.” He kisses Joe’s cheek and then pulls away from him with a smile.

 

Joe beams at him. “Thanks. And you’re welcome. Even though I think Gwil should be the one saying it.”

 

Gwil laughs and waves him off. “Don’t worry. We all had fun.”

 

“Yes, we did. And I’m gonna brush my teeth now.” Joe grins and waggles his eyebrows before he makes his way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, happily humming to himself.

 

Ben smiles at Gwil and gently squeezes his arm. “It was a nice evening. Thanks for the invitation,” he tells him and then pulls him into a tight hug as well.

 

“You’re welcome. Thanks for coming,” Gwil says softly and rubs over Ben’s back. “It was fun.” Then he leans back and grabs his shoulders. “You’ve got so buff. I like it.”

 

Ben blames his flushed cheeks on the alcohol and smiles. “Thanks,” he says and nods towards the hallway. “I’d better get going now though.” Luckily the two of them don’t live too far from each other and instead of taking a cab he’ll just walk. Maybe it’ll help clear his head a little.

 

“Sure. C’mon, I’ll walk you to the door,” Gwil says and gently places his hand in the small of Ben’s back to guide him along into the hallway where Ben as put his coat on the rack.

 

Once he’s slipped it on he turns back to Gwil and flashes him another smile. “Merry Christmas,” he says and moves to hug him again, gently rubbing over his back. Hugging Gwilym is always nice. Since he’s taller than Ben it’s an easy fit, he can easily tuck himself into Gwil’s arms and feel safe and warm and maybe even a little turned on with how big his hands feel on his back or in his neck.

 

Of course, Gwil’s an attractive man and on top of that he’s nice and funny and maybe even everything Ben likes in a man. Even though he’d never tell him or act on his crush, no matter how much he’d love to. Ben values their friendship way too much for that. After all, they’re a family now and Ben would never do anything to jeopardise that.

 

“Hey guys!” Joe calls out from the bathroom door and when they step away from each other far enough to look at him, he just points up at the ceiling with a grin.

 

They look up at the same time then and Ben lets out a soft laugh. They’re standing right under the mistletoe, of course.

 

“I guess that means we’ll have to kiss now,” Gwil remarks with a chuckle, making Ben look back at him.

 

“I guess,” Ben agrees and smiles before he bites his lip. It’s just a little peck, nothing more.

 

Gwil smiles and reaches down to cup Ben’s cheek gently. He leans in, making Ben catch his breath a little and his heart beat faster in his chest. He keeps his gaze on Ben’s until he lets his eyes flutter shut and then Gwil’s lips are touching his and Ben lets out a soft breath.

 

His hands come up, one gently cupping Gwil’s jaw in return while he wraps the other around his neck and pulls him in. He closes his eyes as well, letting himself fall. Their little, chaste kiss turns into something more when Gwil nudges Ben’s lips open, easily licking into his mouth while he pulls him closer as well.

 

Ben loses himself in the kiss and Gwil’s arms, pressing closer into his warmth and his touches. When he makes a small sound they pull away from each other, both a little startled at how the kiss turned out.

 

“I didn’t quite expect that,” Gwil whispers, the look in his eyes soft and fond as he looks down at him.

 

“Neither did I,” Ben whispers back and licks over his lips.

 

“But I really liked it.” Gwil smiles and gently runs his fingers through Ben’s hair, brushing it off his forehead.

 

“Yeah.” Ben smiles back at him and leans in to kiss him again, this time it’s him who deepens the kiss but Gwil easily goes along with it and he hugs Ben closer again, gently running a hand down his back to pull him in.

 

Gwil leans back again after a moment and looks down at him again fondly, his cheeks a little flushed. “Do you want to stay?” He asks softly, his hand still resting in the small of Ben’s back.

 

“Yeah,” Ben repeats and smiles back up at him. “I’d love to.”

 

“Fucking finally. But I swear to you if you prevent me from sleeping with any noises whatsoever I will kill you both,” Joe comments from where he’s standing and wiggles his finger at them, making both of them laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love. <3  
> 


End file.
